Anything and Everything
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: "Maybe you don't get it," she said. You can have me for one night and one night only. I will do anything and everything you ask." DG


Anything and Everything

Summary: Ginny wants a favor from Draco and she'll pay handsomely for it.

(A/N: I feel bad because I keep starting these new stories without working on the others. I should work on that. Still, I had to get this one out. Just a fluffy one-shot. Also, I happily dedicate this story to my reviewers and you may recognize some of the OCs in this one.)

It was a week until Christmas and two days to the Yule Ball. Draco Malfoy had yet to procure a date. Beside him Blaise flirted shamelessly with Avery McAire. Theo was wrapped around Blaise's sister Julie. Love was in the air all around the school. Granger and Weasley were arguing about something, which was almost as disgusting as when they made out.

In fact, it seemed like everyone was celebrating the end of the war by hooking up. Even Neville Longbottom had scored Angelique Black, the prettiest Hufflepuff in the school.

Everyone but Draco. Not for lack of trying. Pansy kept shooting glances at him and he had the feeling he could have stolen either Julie or Avery without even trying.

"You got a date to Yule ball yet?" Queenie Night asked, taking a seat beside him at the table. Blaise looked up from his dedication to Avery's collarbone and smirked at Draco.

"Yeah, you goin' with anyone?" Avery asked.

"I don't ask girls," Draco drawled. "Girls throw themselves at me in an attempt to stick."

"Many girls thrown themselves at you of late?" Julie demanded, breaking free from her makeout session for a precious second. Theo was looking slightly cross-eyed and Draco remembered the rumors of her prowess.

"They are just waiting until the last minute to make fools of themselves," he sniffed.

Blaise chuckled. "What about you, Queenie? You got a date yet?"

Queenie looked thoughtful. "No, I guess I don't. Oi! Charlie!"

Charlie Weasley, who was helping Hagrid teach until the Care of Magical Creatures professor recovered fully from his war wounds, stumbled slightly as he made his way to the teacher's table. He looked over at Queenie, an expectant look on his face.

"You're going to the Yule Ball wiv me, kay?"

Charlie opened his mouth then smiled. "Okay then."

Queenie smirked and blew him a kiss which caused him to blush and grin like an idiot.

"See?" Queenie said. "Wasn't that hard."

Draco opened his mouth to make a snide comment but stopped when he realized everyone was looking behind him. Annoyed, he turned and felt his jaw drop.

Ginny Weasley scowled down at him. "Malfoy? May I have a private word?"

Blaise whistled and leered at her. Avery casually put her elbow into his eye.

Draco got up and gestured her on. "Lead on, pretty one."

8()8()8

If Draco Malfoy was ever to betray his house and his family, it would be for a girl like Ginny Weasley.

For starters, she had legs that went from Wales to Ireland.

She was also a genius, but mostly it was the legs and the too short skirts she had to wear since her family couldn't afford to buy her new ones every time she grew which was every five minutes it seemed.

He was admiring those legs and trying to figure out if it was worth the black eye and BatBoogey Hex he was sure to endure if he flipped her skirt to get a good look at her shapely ass.

"Flattering as this is, my face is up here," she said.

He let his gaze travel up her hips and trim waist. Her freckled arms were crossed over her rather generous clevage that was threatening to break out of her button down top. He brought his gaze all the way up to her pretty face. On her brothers, the endless Weasley freckles were irritating. On her, they were cute.

"What can I do for you, Weasley?" he asked, leaning against a wall.

"You need to convince Pansy to go to the Yule Ball with Harry."

Draco stared at her, trying to form words.

"Why do you want them together?" he asked.

"Because otherwise he's going to ask me."

"I thought that was what you wanted," he said.

"If I wanted him, I would want him to ask me first and not as a last resort, a pity date or a revenge date."

"Why would you be a revenge date?" he asked, curious despite himself.

She shrugged. "Harry seems to think some of the Slytherins want to ask me out. He even thinks you like me."

"Just your ass," he replied.

She smiled and it transformed her face. Damn, but she was pretty.

"Why don't you have a date?" he asked.

"Because I have better things to be doing, like keeping Harry from being a complete moron and getting Ron and Hermione to agree to go together to the ball before Lavender scoops him up again."

"All right. Let's say I agree. What's in this for me, Weasley? I'm not a Gryffindor. I don't do charity work."

She uncrossed her arms and he noticed that one of the buttons on her top had come undone. The moisture in his mouth disappeared and his pants suddenly felt too tight.

She leaned close to him and her chest brushed his crossed arms. "If you do this for me, I will go to the ball with you. Or sleep with you."

"So I get a date or a shag?" he breathed, trying and failing to sound unaffected.

"Maybe you don't get it," she said and pressed closer. He felt one of her knees slip between his and he resisted a groan. "I'm giving you a wild card," she whispered. "You can have me for one night and one night only. I will do _any_thing and _every_thing you ask. I'll do things that you can't even _pay_ Parkinson to do."

Right now, grabbing her and dragging her off for a good shag sounded like a stellar plan.

She stepped back and he leaned towards her unconsciously. "The offer expires when the Yule Ball starts. Make up your mind before then."

He gathered his control as she turned and started to walk off.

"Weasley!"

She turned back to him.

"Wear green," he said. "I'll meet you outside the Great Hall at quarter after seven for the ball."

She smiled and left with a flick of her hair.

8()8()8

"Draco, are you fucking kidding?" Blaise stuttered. "Pansy wouldn't piss on Potter if he was on fire."

"I agree," Pansy said, collapsing in a seat between the two of them. "Potter is a wanker."

"But a hot one," Julie piped up, releasing her hold on Theo's mouth.

Theo looked affronted. "Oh, baby, I didn't mean he was hotter than you," Julie told him and reclaimed his face.

"Why do you want me to go to Yule Ball with Potter?" Pansy asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"To fuck with him," Draco said. Which was partially true. If Potter and Pansy hit it off, he would forever wonder why Draco had intervened.

"Pick a different mark," Blaise said. "By the way, Draco, who are you going with?"

"Gotta go," Draco said, getting up and leaving before Pansy could remember that they were both single.

8()8()8

Draco was considering resorting to love potions. Snape would lend him one, right? Yeah, he totally would. Just slip it in Pansy's coffee and Potter's food. Presto! They were together for the Ball.

Unfortunately, that wasn't really his style. As tempting as it was, he was going to have to find a more Draco way of fixing this.

Draco had not given much thought to why he was so dedicated to going to the Ball with Ginny. On some level he knew he was attracted to her physically at least. Beyond that, he wasn't ready for those kinds of thoughts.

He was browsing the library's restricted section. There had to be something in here that could help him.

"Interesting reading material."

Draco turned to look at Angelique Black. The Hufflepuff girl was wearing a Gryffindor scarf and studying the book in his hands (Moste Potente Potions). "Planning to trick someone into going to the ball with you?" she asked.

"Hardly. Trying to trick someone into _not_ going with me and going with someone else," he answered then inspiration struck him. Angelique was the smartest Hufflepuff sixth year.

"How would you go about it?" he asked, leaning on the shelf.

She looked surprised for a second then frowned in concentration. She really was quite pretty and for all of a second he considered stealing her away but then remembered who her boyfriend was. He and Neville had history since the war and a mutual understanding.

"You just have to make that other someone more appealing than you are," she said.

Draco rolled that over in his mind for a few seconds then started to grin. "Longbottom is lucky to have a girl like you," he told her, taking her hand and kissing it.

8()8()8

"If that Gryffindor skank thinks that I will sit down and let this happen she has another fucking thing coming!" Pansy screamed, tearing into the Slytherin common room like a bat out of hell.

Julie and Theo broke off their annual make out marathon and looked at her in surprise. Over in the corner, by the fire, Draco lay sleeping in his usual wingback chair.

"Pansy, what is wrong?" Julie asked slowly.

"It isn't enough that the little trollope has her Weasley on a cunting leash, now the Mudblood whore is after Potter!"

Julie, despite her tendencies to make out with her boyfriend more often then she did homework, was actually incredibly bright and she picked up the clues in Pansy's little speech.

"Wait, so Granger is trying to make a move on Potter _and_ Weasley?"

Pansy's eyes looked fit to start glowing any second.

"That little tramp is not allowed to have two men."

"Uh, I thought you didn't like Potter," Theo began.

"I don't!" Pansy answered a trifle too quickly. "But I loathe Granger. She will dance at the Potter/Parkinson wedding before I let her touch that boy!" Pansy screamed and stormed from the room.

"Well, that was...unexpected," Theo said.

Julie looked past him to where Draco sat in his chair, supposedly still asleep. A smile was on his face.

8()8()8

Ginny Weasley was standing before the doors to the Great Hall when Draco arrived. She was wearing a green dress so dark it was nearly black. Her pale, freckled skin stuck out like a ghost's and her brilliant hair was like a flame.

The dress was a simple one. It hugged her figure and fell uninterrupted to the floor, pooling slightly behind her feet.

"You look wonderful," he said, meaning it.

"You clean up good," she said, straightening his tie. Her nails were long and the same color as her dress.

"In fact," he began, "you look almost perfect."

"Oh?" she began.

He pulled out his wand and tapped his hand. A glittering silver and emerald tiara appeared in his hand. He waved his wand at her hair. The tiara floated up to settle on her head as her hair twisted up into an elaborate up-do.

"Perfect," he said, holding out his arm for her.

She took it and they walked into the Great Hall. All around, he saw couples looking deliriously happy. Angelique and Neville looked resplendent in red and blue. Julie and Theo were dancing together, for once not glued at the lips. Avery and Blaise were at the punch bowl, giggling over something. Queenie was walking around with Charlie, looking insanely pleased with herself. Hermione and Ron were arguing, as usual.

Pansy was making out with Potter in the middle of the dance floor as the band played.

"I don't know how you did it," Ginny said as he led her to the floor.

He just smiled and led her in a dance.

Some several hours later they took a break. He got a drink then went looking for her again, a glass in his hand for her.

She was out on the balcony, looking out over the guardens which were lit with fairy lights.

"I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop," she said when he drew level with her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She looked at him and there was a sort of desperation to her look. "I told you anything and everything, Draco and I meant it. So just stop playing games and do what you want with me."

He set her drink down on the railing, not caring it it got knocked over.

"Fine," he said. He grabbed her by her upper arm and brought his mouth crashing down on hers.

She stiffened for a second then her body relaxed and her arms crept up to encircle his neck. After several long moments, they broke the kiss. They were both breathing hard.

"That's it," he said. "That's everything I've ever wanted to do."

"Is that so?" she asked, her voice breathy.

"Well...there might be a few others, but we'll see how receptive you are to them tomorrow."

She smiled. "Where's that drink you promised me?"

He looked around and saw it was gone. "I think we've lost it."

"You'll just have to make it up to me then," she said and guided his face back down to hers.

THE END!

(A/N: Yup, just some shameless fluff. Still, hope you all liked it and once again, thanks to all my faithful and not so faithful reviewers. I love you all!


End file.
